77yfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmishers
Skirms are led by Sync along with his fellow NCOs. The Skirmishers detachment is full of skilled shooters that attend on a regular basis, they behave well and are told by Gamer, Avior, Sellas, Ranger, Quickone and TommieLee (PeppaWid) not to teamkill. They have a points system that helps keep track of who needs to be kick'd, demoted and other things. Many people are confused by the ranks that the skirms use, the top is the lowest and the bottom is the highest: Jawasus '''- Untrained Cadet '''Joginator - Untrained Cadet & Official regiment DJ Skirmisher - 77y_Skirm_*Name* Jaeger - 77y_Jgr_*Name* Marksman '''- 77y_Mrks_*Name* '''Sharpshooter - 77y_Shrp_*Name* Several members of this detatchment were the main instigators of the bullying of ex 77y line member Trouble, which caused him to leave the regiment due to receiving racial abuse. Trouble however is credited with having raised the melee skill level of many skirms through his Extra Training sessions which he led. ^^ Ok who the fuck wrote this shit... ^^^Lol good one m8 History Of Detachment PS. Anything pre 2014 is not 100% accurate as i wasnt apart of the regiment then. However anything after 2014 ill know. After decades of inbreeding to keep the master race blood pure, newer members have been known to have several disabling qualities such as autism and are prone to substance abuse. Long ago on a mod far far away, a fresh member to the game stumbled upon a public server, having little knowledge about the game he decided to join a regiment. So he typed out to the server asking if anyone is recruiting and behold, a member of the 77y said “yes”, and then he was in, given correct tags and permissions. His name was Malakith Skadi. The regiment started out with only line infantry, consisting of only 15 members. Close to his time joining, the mod makers released a new update containing the skirmisher units for linebattles, this instantly made him want to play as skirms rather than line and at the time he was a recruit, so it was meant to be up to a Sergeant to set up this new detachment but he left shortly after, leaving Mal on his own as the only member of the detachment. But rather than just ditching the detachment, he managed to convince the leader of the 77y at the time to let him lead the detachment if he can get his own members for it. So he spent his summer recruiting members for this detachment and within a week, he managed to get 10 people (which is massive as the regiment is only 15 members too). This in turn made him in command of the detachment and he was given the rank of Sergeant (highest rank at the time), further on down the line he was given Lieutenant when more ranks were needed due to the size of the regiment growing. Some time after Malakith was promoted to Major, Fijiflu was promoted to the new leader of the detachment and after a while in the months before July 2010, the 77y Skirmisher Detachment was lead by Lieutenant Skruf and was assisted by his 2nd in command, Adjutant Fijiflu when he stepped down. Though years of failures and successes as a detachment and regiment they proved to be one of the most dangerous detachments going. Then sometime between July 2012 and September, Skruf was promoted to the rank of Captain, then Fijiflu stepped down and Gamer was promoted to his Lieutenant, and the rank of Adjutant was removed. It was at this time the regiment started to grown larger every passing day and same with the detachment too, making the Captain put a limit on the spaces in the detachment in place. Some time between September 2012 and May 2013 the Light Detachment was formed, which was a Sub-Detachment of the Skirmisher Detachment but was lead by the same Captain and Lieutenant of Skirms. This new detachment only consisted of the Light rank and acted to support the Skirmisher Detachment both inside LBs and outside. It also allowed them to get more members inside the detachment too. On the 8th of October 2013, after 3+ years of leading the detachment to glory, Skruf stepped down from his Captain spot and promoted Gamer to replace him, while Avior was promoted to Lieutenant. Some time between November 2013 and May 2014, the Light Detachment was disbanded due to the lack of members wanting to join the detachment. So the members of that Detachment were merged into the Skirmisher Detachment. After a few months of sporadically playing then being inactive, on the 21st of Feb 2017, Captain Gamer decided to demote himself to the rank of Lieutenant, then his trusted 2nd in command Avior was promoted to Captain, and also a rising and the most promising member raised through the ranks, TheQuickOne. He was promoted to Lieutenant in place of Avior, and also worked with Gamer when he was active. Then on the 3rd of October 2017, Avior himself become sporadically active and inactive. So he decided to step down from Captain to Lieutenant and promoted TheQuickOne to Captain. It was also around this time that Gamer also left the detachment aswell, the exact date was lost. On the 6th of February, TheQuickOne was promoted to Major, first Major since Malakith and also the second Major from Skirms too (Yes malakith come from Skirms). Upon the 22nd of February, Avior was promoted to Captain and Syncmaster667 was promoted to Lieutenant. After 7 years of existing, the detachment is one of the best Skirmisher detachment within the whole community, with skill and a bond between its members making it stand out from the rest and is never short of fun. No real big events have ever happened which have been noteworthy, but there is never anything short of interesting or fun going on. Furthermore upon the 3rd of April, Avior demoted himself to Sergeant as he is soon to leave. Then finally on the 24th of April, Lt Syncmaster667 was promoted to the rank of Captain. At the time one of the oldest members within the detachment. He also improved the detachment the most within the last 4 years and helped shape the website into what it is today. Without a doubt he is loyal to the Skirmishers and trusted by each member. From the images in the barracks, to the design of the attendance sheet, he has managed, improved and made the detachment into a more modern state. Not only has the leaders changed, but the type of play style has changed too, starting off serious when it was first formed, and slowly changed into a semi serious play style which it is today. TRIVIA * Craigface is the official mascot of the 77y skirmishers * Skirms are known to play bad when mad * Jorginator is the definition of cancer * Has a tradition of at least one mute troll at all times * All skirms play shirtless as their glistening muscles are known to rip and tear their clothes during gameplay hours